


Stained Glass Shadows

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: Something Beautiful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels exist, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Castiel doesn't say anything yet, Demons exist, Heteroassumptive Parents, It's 1991 after all, Jimmy can't understand Enochian, Jimmy doesn't know what to think about that, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Dreams, Triad Soulmates, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: When Jimmy Novak had his soulmate dream at age eighteen, his much younger soulmate solemnly told him not to come to him. He promised Jimmy that he would contact him in ten years to tell him he was okay, and that Jimmy shouldn't wait for him if he found happiness in someone else. Reluctantly, Jimmy agreed, but swore to himself that he wouldn't forget those soft hazel eyes that glimmered in the light of the glowing figure who stood off to the side and watched them in silence.





	Stained Glass Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Part One in the "Something Beautiful" series inspired by Zetal's ["Soulmate Dreams"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/684434) universe. I'm trying to go in chronological order with each soulmate dream getting its own story before the action starts. Here's Jimmy!

**J** AMES COLLIN NOVAK had no idea what to expect when he went to bed the night before his eighteenth birthday. He knew intellectually that it was the night he would dream of his soulmate, having listened to his parents explain their own dreams to him several times, as well as some of his older friends. He also knew that sometimes a person could dream of someone who didn't dream of them, but that was supposed to be very rare. Full of mixed feelings, he lay in his bed and tried to will himself to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a church he had never seen before. It was a small church compared to the one he went to mass with his parents to every Sunday, but it was clean and felt warm, and the sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows created a beautiful kaleidoscope of color over the altar at the front of the church. There was a figure standing behind the altar, but it was glowing white and indistinct. Jimmy squinted, but he couldn't make out more than the most basic of humanoid form.

"They haven't said anything," a young voice piped up from one of the pews near the front. Jimmy turned his head to see a boy who looked about six or seven sitting on the front row, hands on the wooden bench at his sides, face turned up to look at the glowing figure. "I think there must be a language barrier or something."

"What language would they speak?" Jimmy found himself asking, stepping closer. The boy shrugged.

"Dunno. Pastor Jim says that angels know all the languages of God's creations, but that doesn't mean we'd know how to understand them if they spoke to us." The boy looked at him finally and Jimmy was startled to see the kaleidoscope of colors reflected in wide hazel eyes. "You can come sit down, you know. I'm not gonna bite, and if you were going to bite me, well, this isn't my dream so it's not like I'd remember it."

"I don't think I'm going to bite you," Jimmy said, a little disconcerted and a lot amused. He came around the end of the pew to sit down near the boy anyway. "I'm Jimmy."

"Sam," the boy said, turning enough to offer his hand. Jimmy took the hand in both of his solemnly and bowed over it, making Sam giggle a little. Then the smile fell and he looked down. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me, being a boy and so much younger and all...."

"I'm not," Jimmy denied, shaking his head. "I think my parents were hoping you'd be a girl, I don't care that you aren't. And you're pretty young, yeah, but it's not like I was planning to go out and get married to my soulmate right away anyway."

"Oh, God," Sam moaned, covering his face. "That would have been a disaster. My Dad's so paranoid about our safety he'd probably try and shoot you if you showed up, assuming you could even find us with the way we move around so much!"

"How old are you, anyway?" Jimmy asked, trying to ignore the flicker of alarm at the thought of a paranoid drifter coming after him with a gun for trying to talk to his soulmate.

"Eight," Sam said a little miserably. "Ten years younger than you and I don't even know how many billions of years younger than them," he added, gesturing to the still silent figure behind the altar. Jimmy spared it a glance, but the figure still didn't say anything, so he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Well, if we're both seeing them, at least we're in the same boat there," he offered optimistically. "And hey, a lot can change in ten years. Maybe by the time you're eighteen you'll be big enough to protect me from your father."

"It's not Dad you should be worried about," Sam told him with a sideways look. "It's Dean. He's my older brother and way more responsible for raising me than Dad has been, and he's super protective."

"Does he have to protect you from me?" Jimmy asked uncertainly.

"No," Sam said thoughtfully. "At least, I hope not. But we probably shouldn't try to meet until after I've had my dream, just in case." He looked up at Jimmy suddenly, seriously, his hazel eyes narrowed and suddenly very mature for being set in so young a face. "Don't wait for me, either. Like you said, ten years is a long time, and I'd be a bigger jerk than Dean sometimes is if I expected you to put your life on hold just because I'm not old enough yet."

"So long as you promise to actually try and get in touch with me after your dream," Jimmy said just as seriously. "No matter what else might happen between now and then, I'm going to at least want to know you're okay, and I won't remember your dream any more than you're going to remember mine."

"I'll promise, but you'll have to remind me in ten years," Sam pointed out.

"Deal," Jimmy said.

"Deal," Sam repeated. Then he wrinkled his nose. "We don't have to kiss to seal it, do we?"

"Uh, no," Jimmy denied, a startled laugh leaving him. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Pastor Jim says demons who make deals with humans seal it with a kiss," came the unexpected answer. Jimmy stared blankly at Sam, who shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I'm glad my soulmate isn't a demon."

"You think demons exist?" Jimmy asked dubiously. It sounded way too far-fetched, even for his Catholic upbringing. He'd always thought the talk of demons had been allegory, a reference to the temptations to sin that humans had to resist.

"Our other soulmate is an angel," Sam said softly, turning to look up at the glowing figure behind the altar with a soft look of awe on his face. "If angels exist, then demons probably do, too."

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked, turning to look up at the figure as well. Was it just his imagination, or did the figure glow a bit brighter with the attention? "If they haven't said anything..."

"Some things you just have to take on faith," Sam said with a little smile. He laughed suddenly, bright and young. "Soulmates are proof enough of that!" Jimmy found himself laughing with Sam as the glowing colors grew brighter and enveloped them both.

Jimmy woke to the sound of his alarm clock jangling its way off the bedside table until it crashed to the floor and mercifully struck at just the right angle to silence the infernal noise. His mother must have come in and set the alarm after he went to bed, because he knew he hadn't set it the night before, not in the middle of summer when he was expecting to dream of his soulmate!

And what a dream it had been, he remembered, lying back in bed and staring up at the ceiling. An eight-year-old boy and a glowing figure the boy said was an angel! How was he supposed to explain that?

He was still trying to wrap his head around everything when he trudged downstairs to breakfast to be met with the expectant faces of his parents. He slid into his seat obediently, but just stared at the plate of eggs and pancakes blankly until his mother cleared her throat.

"So," his mother said carefully. "What's her name?"

_ I don't know, Mom, the angel never said anything I could understand as words, _ he thought a little hysterically, then shoved the thought down. He couldn't say that. "Sam," he answered finally. "I didn't get a last name."

"Did you get an address or a telephone number?" his father prompted with an audible frown. Jimmy shook his head.

"There's a ten year age difference between us," he explained, carefully avoiding mentioning any pronouns and ignoring the shocked looks his parents exchanged. "Sam promised to contact me in ten years, but I'm not supposed to wait or put my life on hold until then. That was Sam's idea."

"Well," his mother said after a moment, "at least your girl has some sense and smarts even at such a young age."

_ Yeah, _ Jimmy thought quietly as he picked up his fork to start eating.  _ He sure does.... _


End file.
